HOUSE MD LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Una historia, una vida. Luces y sombras.
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE MD ****: " LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES"**

**_Para Lucy. Porque me inspiró la historia._**

* * *

**CAPíTULO 1: "PRIMAVERA**** SOCRÁTICA" ( basado en "Veva", cuento infantil de Carmen Kurtz)**

**Según me cuentan ya se aproximaba el calor. No en vano corría el once de Junio. La primavera acababa. No me esperaban hasta un mes más tarde, pero soy curioso, me moría de ganas por saber. Estaba harto de estar en una habitación tan pequeña. Ya ni encogido cabía. Se hacía urgente buscar otro lugar donde vivir.**

**Gritos y gemidos. Carreras y nerviosismo. Papá fumando en el pasillo. Mamá siguiendo instrucciones. Y yo… yo avanzando a duras penas p****or el hueco. Demasiado estrecho. No tenía idea de por dónde ir así que giré sobre mí mismo. Vamos, que me hice un verdadero lío. Un ovillo. Y para colmo de males no había ni un mísero plano de situación que echarse a la cara. Mucho trabajo para alguien tan pequeño.**

**- ****Empuje y aguante Sra House – dijo la matrona animando a mi madre.**

**- ****Viene de nalgas. - anunció una voz masculina que casi me dejó sordo. **

**¿****Acaso esperaba que le enseñara la cara? . Sólo era un desconocido. Que le den por el… ¡¡¡Diablos!!!. Una venganza por mi descaro infantil. ¡¡¡Qué mareo!!!. El muy ladino me agarró por sorpresa y me sujetó como si fuera una pescadilla. ¿Qué hace sacudiéndome? ¿Quiere que respire? ¡¡¡Bonita manera de animarme !!!. Inexplicablemente, después de dos palmadas en la parte de mi anatomía que le mostré sin ninguna vergüenza, como el más precoz de los exhibicionistas, emití un chillido y con él, capté la primera bocanada de aire contaminado fuera de la seguridad del vientre materno.**

**- ****Está un poco morado, pero es un niño sano – informó el hooligan que me había atacado apenas aparecí, para luego entregarme a unos brazos mucho más afectuosos.**

**- Hola Gregory… - dijo aquella mujer mirándome sonriente.**

**- ¿Gregory? ¿Así me llamas? ¡¡¡No me gusta!!! **

**- ¿Cómo estás mi vida? **

**- ¡¡¡Cómo voy a estar!!! ¡¡¡Hecho polvo!!! …Y por la cara que tienes no creo que estés mejor que yo. **

**- Ven con mamá…**

**Ah, vaya…¿Esa era? ¿La mujer que había cargado conmigo durante casi nueve largos meses? ¿La que aguantó mis insistentes patadas de "¡¡¡Quieroooo saliiiiiiir!!!"?. Había que verla. Nos miramos. Creo que le gusté. ¿Y ella a mí?...A ver, a ver…Denme unos minutos y no me apuren. Huele bien. Su piel es suave. Su tacto agradable…¿Su cara?...Bien bonita. Aunque me cuesta enfocarla parece que… ¿Ojos azules y rubia?. ¡¡¡Buena elección Greg!!!**

**Me hubiera quedado con ella pero estaba tan cansado que me dio el sueño, y ella también se durmió**

**[…] **

**N****o me equivoqué de madre porque, más de 25 años después, ahí estaba ella. Más feliz que una lombriz. Aunque llorando a moco tendido. No entiendo por qué se empeñó en estar presente en la exposición de mi doctorado. Si no iba a entender nada. A punto estuvo de distraerme cuando se sonó la nariz. **

**- Te quiero mucho cariño – dijo con voz temblona-. Gregory House, Doctor en Medicina…Suena bien.**

**- Dímelo a mí, - secundé-.¿Y papá? – pregunté buscándole entre el auditorio.**

**- Ha salido a fumar.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida le pillaba fumando?. - ¿Vas a comer y a pasar el día con nosotros, verdad?**

**- Sí, mamá – contesté condescendiente. **

**Pasaría el día con ellos. El día. La noche, no estaba tan claro. Andaba como vaca sin cencerro, loco por quemar energías. Dos meses como un monje célibe desquician al más pintado. Pero Lisa tuvo paciencia y supo esperar**

**Noche de fuego. Nuestros cuerpos ardieron al fundirse en uno sólo. Sin querer cambiamos de estación antes de tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPíTULO 2: VERANO DE RAZONES**

_**Para Yamila**_

**Tomé los mandos de aquel artilugio con miedo. Lo más cercano que había manejado eran los botones de la PSP. Pero nada que ver. Un paso en falso y todo al garete. La destrozaría. ¿Por qué entró en mi juego? A saber. Siempre ha tenido ese pequeño defecto que ella considera virtud. Confiar en la gente casi a ciegas. Confiar en mí. Y ahí está. La veo tumbada a través del cristal. Silencio. Tan separados y tan juntos. Es mía. Puedo hacer de ella lo que quiera. Lo pienso y lo sabe. Lo pienso y lo notan. Me excito ante esa intimidad tan expuesta a los demás. Mis mejillas se prenden y son como dos faroles de gas que no pueden ocultar mi vergüenza ante lo evidente. Soy un hombre y ella una mujer. Es inevitable. Pero no me detengo. **

**Los brazos del engendro mecánico bajan decididos. "Atájame si crees que hago algo insensato", le advierto. Pero no puede hablar. La rama metálica se acerca indisciplinada a su cara. Es una estatua y aún así se puede oír su respiración inconstante. Su corazón golpeando todo su torso, oprimiendo sus costillas. Su rostro aparece en la pantalla y percibo su temblor cuando el gélido acero roza su mejilla.**

**Desciendo. Una blusa demasiado justa. Adivina su silueta. Quiero más. La tela cede obediente. Ella levanta la cabeza y pienso que va a desistir. Pero no. Porque nunca lo hace. Desnudo su ombligo y lo relleno. Pasión de aire comprimido. Siente. Se estremece y sus ojos se cierran. **

**Vuelvo a la parte alta. Los botones estorban. Uno. El escalpelo siega el primero y su camisa es un libro abierto que deja al descubierto el encaje de su ropa interior. ¿Dos?…**

**- ¡¡¡House!!! – suplica para hacerme parar. Ni quiere que siga ni yo lo pretendo.  
- Ya ha visto bastante. – le digo al paciente.**

**Pero yo no...**

**Maldito sueño...**

**[…]**

**- Di a Cuddy que me ponga ketamina. – suspiré y ella tuvo que acercarse a mí para entenderme.**

**[…]**

**Dos balazos. Renta más que suficiente. Uno me atravesó el estómago y se alojó confortablemente en una costilla. El otro rasgó la yugular, esculpiendo mi cuello. Casi dos semanas al borde de la muerte. Milagrosamente, empezaba a espabilar. Lo supe porque, de buenas a primeras, me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo y se me puso un humor de mil demonios.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, no hay nadie a quien diagnosticar? – le espeté de malos modos.**

**- Cuddy quiere que te vigile. No se fía de ti. – se justificó.**

**- Me lo creo. Pero no lo haces por Cuddy, ¿verdad? **

**- No seas engreído.**

**-Pues cuando intenté desnudarte en el quirófano no parecías incómoda…Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de haber estado solos…**

**- Habrá sido en sueños – respondió divertida sin darme cancha.**

**- Sabes que la Special K – así se conoce popularmente a la ketamina-, puede provocar alucinaciones…- argumenté convincente.**

**- Claro. – sonrió levantándose-. Como no me necesitas, vendré a verte luego.**

**[…]**

**Trato preferente. Dos meses de recuperación. Pensé pasarlos tirado a la bartola, una vez que me aseguré de tener una buena provisión de analgésicos. Pero los planes de mi madre eran bien distintos y así me los expuso cuando viajó a visitarme, aprovechando que mi padre no la acompañaba.**

**- Te he reservado las vacaciones.**

**- No necesito vacaciones. Lo que quiero es una pistola para rematar al hijop…**

**- ¿Quieres callar? – me interrumpió haciendo una mueca de desagrado. A pesar de mi edad no soportaba oírme hablar así. – Es un hotel acogedor muy confortable. Con fisioterapia y con un ambiente estupendo…Lo que te conviene**

**- ¡¡¡Cómo no!!!…- repliqué con sarcasmo.**

**- Me aseguraré de que cumples, Gregory – dijo en tono amenazante.**

**- ¿Vas a llamar a los federales para que me sigan? – pregunté algo escamado.**

**- No me hace falta. – declaró con una sonrisa que en ese momento no supe interpretar. **

**[…]**

**El Hotel Best Western Inn, una instalación perdida de estilo montañés enclavada en pleno Teton Valley, muy cerca del Parque Nacional de Yellowstone, se convirtió en mi cárcel de oro. No me costó más de un minuto darme cuenta de que no podía escapar aunque quisiera, de modo que opté por disfrutar lo más posible de aquel absurdo cautiverio. **

**- Sr House, su cena. - anunció el camarero.**

**- Debe haber un malentendido, yo no he pedido nada – aclaré echando un vistazo al nada apetitoso panaché de verduras -. De hecho, estaba esperando que me trajeran la carta porque hace apenas una hora que he llegado desde New Jersey y estoy hambriento.- y aproveché para quejarme- Además, no sé a santo de qué, me han alojado en una habitación doble.**

**- Ordenes de su supervisora, Sr House – dijo el mequetrefe sin inmutarse.**

**- Ah vaya, esto ya me va gustando más...Siempre quise que me supervisaran – dije con toda mi intención.**

**- No tardará en acompañarle en su velada – informó el empleado con cara de póquer.**

**- Muy bien, la atención al cliente, lo primero de to...**

**Me quedé cortado. Sin habla. Sin argumentos. Sin respiración. Su aparición fue como un shock. Comparable al que sufrí apenas 40 días antes cuando el tío que irrumpió en mi oficina, le dio gusto a su pipa y descargó dos fogonazos contra mi cuerpo indefenso sin pedirme opinión. **

**Tomó asiento y me miró pero no me dijo nada.**

**- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? - pregunté lo más directo que pude.**

**- Estoy de vacaciones. Como tú – contestó con esa sonrisa tan suya que me desquiciaba porque conseguía desbaratar todos mis razonamientos.**

**- El mundo es un pañuelo – acudí a la frase hecha como un recurso para molestarla y escabullirme pero no valió de nada.**

**- Voy a encargarme de ti estos treinta días – afirmó con el tono tajante de quien no iba a echarse atrás.**

**- ¿De quién fue la idea? – pregunté aun sabiendo la más que posible respuesta.**

**- Cuddy. ¿O acaso te crees que puedes arrasar el laboratorio del ala universitaria sin que ella se dé cuenta? **

**- No. Ya veo que no. Como creo en el ser inhumano pensé que todo se podía comprar con dinero y que doscientos pavos bastarían para sellar sus bocas.**

**- Hay crisis. O te mantienes dentro de la ley o pagas más a tus esbirros.**

**- Han sido más cómplices de ella.**

**- A lo mejor es que ha subido la oferta.**

**- Esto es un órdago…¿Quién más está en el ajo? **

**- Ya lo sabes. Wilson y, sobre todo, tu madre. Fue la que quiso que alguien te acompañara. **

**- Y, claro, dada tu enfermiza condición, te prestaste voluntaria al momento, ¿A que sí?.**

**- No. Blythe sugirió mi nombre y Cuddy estuvo de acuerdo.**

**- ¡¡¡ Pero si no te conoce!!! – dije poniendo el grito en el cielo.**

**- Nos vimos una vez no hace mucho – recordó Cameron, aludiendo al infausto día en que mis progenitores tuvieron la estúpida idea de visitarme en horario laboral.**

**- Claro, y pensará que te debo una cena. Pues hala, en cuanto termine ésta, ya estás volando a casita. – dispuesto estaba a pagarle el billete de vuelta.**

**- Te mentí…- admitió de repente-. No estoy de vacaciones exactamente.**

**- Ya…vas a supervisarme…¿Por eso has puesto un cuarto con dos camas?. Empiezas mal. Lo ideal hubiera sido una sola. A poder ser, bien grande. **

**- Te aseguro que cuando te vayas a la cama sólo pensarás en dormir, House.**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Pensarás en dormir? ¿O te dormirás pensando? – escudriñé con picardía.**

**- Aún no lo he decidido – contestó siguiéndome el juego.**

**- De todas maneras, me habéis decepcionado……¡¡¡Estando donde estamos!!! ¡¡¡ Esperaba que el Oso Yogui me recibiera a bombo y platillo!!! **

**- Tendrás que conformarte con Bubú . Wilson no se prestó a disfrazarse.**

**- De acuerdo, Bobá – repliqué bromeando, dispuesto a darle leña a la menor oportunidad.**

**Pero ya debería saber que era una magnífica fajadora. Y además, ahora había aprendido a manejarse en las distancias cortas. **

**Ni Hilary Sw****ank en "Million dollar baby"…**

**[…]**

**Los días pasaron rápidos. Y las noches, no digamos. Sucedió tal y como me avanzó. No me quedaba tiempo para pensar en veleidades carnales. Además, mi cuerpo no estaba para esos trotes. **

**El programa se cumplía a rajatabla. Sesiones de natación nada más levantarme. El relajo mañanero antes de la posterior tortura, materializada en dos horas de rehabilitación justo antes de comer. El poco músculo que tenía había quedado inútil a causa de la poca actividad y era preciso reanimarlo. El terapeuta que me ayudaba, un fornido efebo con el que tenía todas las de perder, seguía las indicaciones de la doctora hasta el más mínimo detalle de modo que no hubo sangre, pero sí mucho sudor y alguna que otra lágrima.**

**- ¿Dra? – preguntaba el mastodonte.**

**- Debes conseguir que haga la flexión completa, hasta el final – ordenaba ella.**

**- Bien. **

**- Quedan veinticinco. – anunciaba la inmunóloga y, sin inmutarse, me pasaba un Kleenex.**

**Mientras, yo apretaba los dientes para no jurar en arameo. **

**Menos mal que las tardes estaban reservadas al spa, los masajes y tiempo libre. Lectura, conversación y ajedrez.**

**Y en mis sueños yo seguía pidiendo una dama para el rey.**

**[…]**

**Cuando sólo quedaba una semana, cambiaron los planes y fue, como siempre, por sorpresa. Me desperté y la vi en chándal.**

**- ¿Qué haces así? – pregunté desperezándome.**

**- Tendrás que vestirte y desayunar rápido si quieres que tomemos el autobús a tiempo.**

**- ¿Autobús? – dije somnoliento.**

**- Sí. Nos vamos de excursión.**

**Cinco jornadas maravillosas en Yellowstone que me descubrieron a otra persona. Pero no me refiero a ella, sino a mí.**

**[…]**

**El último día… **

**Estaba contento pero confuso. Aún me quedaba otro mes de recuperación. Sólo. Sin ayuda. ¿Sería capaz de ser consciente? ¿Constante?. Mis hábitos de salud no eran un ejemplo para nadie. Y no tenía nada que ver con la pierna. Era fumador y bebía con asiduidad desde los diecisiete. Tampoco podía pasar por alto que las anfetas y la maría no me eran ajenas. Lo único que no había entrado en mi organismo eran las mal llamadas drogas duras. Como médico lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cualquier sustancia de ese género, era potencialmente peligrosa. Las drogas blandas nunca lo eran.**

**Por eso tenía miedo. Y ella lo percibió nada más verme, cuando bajé a desayunar. **

**- Lo has conseguido – sonrió mientras se servía un buen vaso de zumo de naranja para acompañarlo con su tazón de cereales y frutas de temporada.**

**- ¡¡Dios te salve Kellogg`s, lleno eres de gracia !!!- bromeé-. Ese Special K, es más natural que el mío…¿Por qué no me has despertado? – pregunté sentándome.**

**- Merecías un poco de manga ancha, te has portado bien – constató.**

**- ¿Eso es lo que le dirás a mi madre en el parte de guerra? – elucubré innecesariamente.**

**- No le diré nada. Le bastará con verte, House.**

**- Ya.**

**- Dale una alegría. Es una buena persona.**

**- Como su hijo - ¡¡¡Qué manía con dar consejos!!!.**

**Me levanté y me fui a pasear sin tomar absolutamente nada. Necesitaba estar solo. Tenía que acostumbrarme a lo que se avecinaba. Ella no me detuvo, se quedó sentada observando cómo salía del comedor.**

**[…]**

**La última noche…**

**Tenía prohibido tomar el ascensor**

**- Tienes piernas. Puedes subir por la escalera – dictaminó al verme apretar el botón de llamada del elevador hasta que mi índice se quedó sin sangre.**

**Pero cuando nos fuimos a dormir fue ella quien reclamó al sube y baja**

**- ¿Otro regalo? – pregunté con cara de niño malo.**

**- No.**

**- Te has equivocado al pulsar. Esta no es nuestra planta – salté cuando la cabina se detuvo donde no debía**

**- Hoy sí. – me corrigió ella.**

**¿Aladina?. ¿Tres deseos?. Tal vez sí o tal vez no. La puerta se abrió. Una habitación tan confortable como la que habíamos estado ocupando. Todo ordenado. Nuestras maletas estaban hechas y preparadas. No dije nada, no hacía falta. **

**Por una vez, ella se me adelantó.**

**- Una cama. Bien grande. Tal y como querías.**

**- ¿Vas a acostarte conmigo? – interrogué y, al mismo tiempo, sentí cómo mis mofletes se encendían.**

**- No he dicho tal cosa – contestó ella.**

**El servicio de habitaciones me salvó de seguir diciendo estupideces. Un carrito con té de varios sabores, champán con fresas y una tableta de chocolate negro.**

**- Me dejas beber…¡¡¡Qué diver!!! **

**- Una copa no te hará daño además, no te hace falta mi permiso. **

**Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita, a la luz de las velas. Lo agradecí. La semioscuridad me ayudaba a no sentirme incómodo.**

**- Gracias. - ¿Qué más podía decirle?.**

**- De nada.**

**- Has sido paciente y considerada.**

**- No es cierto, he sido una auténtica cabrona – me refutó mientras chocábamos nuestras copas – Brindemos porque… ¡¡¡Ya tenemos el mismo estatus!!!.**

**- Sé por qué mi madre quiso que fueras tú la que vinieras – confesé sin poder guardar el secreto ni un minuto más.**

**- ¿Cómo? – por fin lograba pillarla en fuera de juego…**

**- Esta mañana. Cuando salí a pasear. La llamé por teléfono.**

**- House…- quiso hablar para justificarse, pensando que estaba enfadado.**

**- Tiene un cierto espíritu militar. Cincuenta años al lado de un hombre como mi padre no pasan sin dejar secuelas. No toma decisiones a la ligera. Me dijo…me dijo lo que hiciste por mí durante el coma y después.**

**- Era mi obligación.**

**- No…no lo era. Te contraté para lamerme el culo no para limpiármelo – señalé pretendiendo ser irónico, aunque mi tono sonó amargo.**

**- ¿Y eso qué?**

**- Eso…nada. Que gracias.**

**[…]**

**Estaba cansado. Me senté en la cama y ella me siguió. Ahora o nunca. Sabía que aquélla noche no podía obtener de mí lo que se supone que una mujer quiere de un hombre. No podía hacer esfuerzos. **

**El coma de ketamina parecía haber dado resultado. Había seguido tomando el fármaco, disminuyendo la dosis de forma paulatina hasta llegar a cero, y no había sufrido reacciones adversas. Toda una suerte, porque el rosario de síntomas a los que me exponía no era precisamente pequeño: Alucinaciones, náuseas, hipertensión, depresión respiratoria, paro cardiaco, infarto… **

**La disyuntiva era la misma que tenía Morgan Freeman en aquella película, "Empeñarse en vivir o empeñarse en morir". Yo quería vivir y ella quería que viviera. Podía salir corriendo. Pero allí estaba. **

**Me desnudé, quedándome en calzoncillos, y no pareció sorprenderse. **

**- Cuando duermo en habitación individual me gusta hacerlo en pelotas – le advertí.**

**- Vale. – dijo ella partiéndose de risa. – No me vas a impresionar. Recuerda que ya te he visto desnudo. Más de una vez.**

**- Sí…Además, para colmo de males, ahora ésta es la extremidad que menos me funciona – dije echando un ojo a mi CPU, que estaba tranquila, hibernando cuando no debía.**

**- No importa. Sólo quiero estar contigo.**

**- Ven.**

**Dicen que el sexo está en la cabeza. Y mi seso no sabía dónde situarse porque lo perdí. La tomé de la mano y la atraje hacia mí. No se resistió pero vino a mis dominios poco a poco. Se quedó de pie y por primera vez me sentí inferior sin que me importara. **

**Otra vez. Una blusa blanca de algodón. Parecía bordada a mano. Muy clásica. Y de nuevo, una legión de botones recelosos. Pero ahora no había ingenios o artificios que se interpusieran. Y estábamos solos. Ella, yo y el mundo. Ella y yo sin más intermediarios que el aire. Ella, yo y nuestras respiraciones. Ella, y su boca. Ella, y sus ojos. Ella…**

**Un botón…Dos…tres…cuatro...cinco…Mis dedos no son mejores que el cachivache. Pero son de verdad. Ella se sienta, pero no a mi lado sino sobre mí. Me besa. Prueba mi sabor. La nicotina enmascarada en mis dientes me traicionará y la forzará a desprenderse. **

**Sigue contra todo pronóstico mientras le quito el sostén. También blanco. Éste no tiene botones. Estoy a un solo corchete del cielo. Me pasa el turno y la acaricio el pelo. Sus pómulos marcados se hacen más prominentes cuando les rozo y los asedio entre mis manos. Acaso, le endurecen un poco la expresión y la hacen, pienso yo, más madura. Cato sus labios. Chupo su piel. **

**Se levanta para quitarse el pantalón vaquero de pata de elefante. Y mientras la observo no puedo evitar sonreír. Nunca me la hubiera imaginado con esa indumentaria en el despacho. En realidad, nunca me la hubiera imaginado así.**

**Vuelve a mí. La desnudaría para batallar de igual a igual. Creo que ella lo desea. Pero no conviene tentar a la suerte cuando la parca anda tan cerca, asi que, no lo hago. Me contento con lo que tengo. Con lo que me da.**

**Nos metemos en la cama después de deshacernos de toda nuestra ropa y **

**nos abrazamos entre susurros**

**- Sólo quería estar contigo, House. – repite sonriente mientras sus brazos luchan por abarcarme- Dormir contigo.**

**- Lo sé **

**- ¿Tienes miedo?**

**- No. Ya no.**

**[…]**

**La alfombra permanecía ensangrentada, decorando el despacho. Me quedé mirándo la señal de la muerte ya reseca. **

**- Parece que andas muy bien, ¿La pierna no te molesta nada? – preguntó Cameron.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo esto es "Sé lo que hiciste el último verano?" – dije afilando mi lengua de reptil. **

**- Es un poco raro discutir el caso mientras miras tu sangre en el suelo – protestó Foreman.**

**- Pedí a Cuddy que cambiaran la moqueta – dijo la doctora.**

**- Me gusta la moqueta. ¿Qué has hecho tú este verano?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOUSE MD : " LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES"**

**CAPíTULO 3: "OTOÑO BAJO SU PIEL****" ( SPOILERS 5x21 Y SIGUIENTES)**

_**Para Fauo. Espero que te guste.**_

* * *

**Me iba librando a pesar de mis pasadas. Como tantas veces. A causa de la valentía de otros. Gracias al arrojo de unos cuantos. Alguien me lo dijo no hace mucho. " Usted sólo se arriesga cuando lo que está en juego son las vidas ajenas. No lo hace con la suya". Ni mi padre, con toda su dureza y severidad, se atrevió jamás a juzgar mi vida, de modo que no iba a permitir que lo hiciera un extraño al que, para más INRI, tenía que incentivar con no poca pecunia. Por eso sólo acudí a un par de sesiones. Además, no me estaba ayudando. Nada de nada.**

**Desde hacía días éramos dos. Yo y mi conciencia…Ésa gran desconocida. Como ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, cuando apareció me dio miedo. Llegó sin llamar y casi hizo que me tragara la armónica, porque, como digo, no la esperaba. Resultó que la parte más oscura de mí tenía cuerpo femenino…¡¡¡Y menudo cuerpo!!!.**

**- Has resuelto otro caso y has descubierto la jugada del cebollo de Wilson. No está mal – susurró de repente, cuando se manifestó su fantasmal figura para apoyarse sobre la caja del piano, insultante y provocativa - Nada mal…**

**- ¿Cómo has venido? ¿En la nave de E.T.? – tendría que haberle preguntado, si la sorpresa me hubiera permitido abrir la boca.**

**Después me puso a cien. No me van los números raros, fuera de alguna stripper divertida. La necrofilia nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero es que…¡¡¡Hasta muerta seguía estando buena!!!. Eso sí, no paraba de hablar. Bla, bla, bla. Parecía que le había hecho la boca un fraile. Bla, bla, bla. Era insufrible. Bla, bla, bla. No podía esquivarla. Bla, bla, bla. Todo el puñetero día cuchicheando en mi oído. Bla, bla, bla. Toda la santa noche dándome consejos. Acabé con la cabeza más abotargada que mi pene y sin esfuerzo se me ocurrieron varias maneras satisfactorias para hacerla callar y, de paso, matar dos pájaros, o mejor dicho un pájaro y una pájara, de un sólo tiro. Lástima que no fueran viables.**

**Y no creía que pudiera pasar, pero sí. Cuando pensaba que estaba en disposición de desmentir a Murphy como el mayor capullo embaucador de la Historia, su máxima me golpeó, dándome una patada en los genitales. "Toda mala situación es susceptible de empeorar". Y me pregunté por qué la tostada tenía que caer siempre del lado de la mantequilla cuando el problema empezaba a pasar de castaño oscuro. La muy zorra estuvo a punto de convertir una despedida de soltero en un funeral. Y no sólo eso. ¡¡¡Encima, me echó la culpa!!!. **

**Ya me lo advertía siempre mi madre, "no debes irte con desconocidos". No me podía fiar de ella. Y peor. No me podía fiar de mí. Recurrir a Wilson fue mi primera opción. No me diría que no. No sabe hacerlo.**

**- Échame un cable – dije irrumpiendo en su despacho.**

**- Estoy ocupado – replicó mirando a su paciente, que tenía cara de espanto.**

**- Veo que ya le dijo que está malito…¿Ha leído el cartel de la puerta? Es oncólogo, así que no se preocupe…Será un catarro. – le animé a mi más puro estilo.**

**- Cáncer de riñón – dijo el desconocido como si el verbalizarlo fuera la cura instantánea.**

**- Bueno…Pues respire hondo y tómese un cafetito, mientras pueda… - ¡¡¡otra burrada!!! ¡¡¡Maldita sea la cuna que me arrulló!!!**

**- House – comenzó Wilson, supongo que dispuesto a mandarme al carajo de muy buenas maneras.**

**- Estoy flipando…Alucinando – dije al fin.**

**[…]**

**No era la primera vez. De modo que no tendría por qué obsesionarme. Pero lo hice. Descarté todos y cada uno de los síntomas que podían provocar mis visiones. **

**- Ni apnea. Ni lesión neuronal, ni E.M.…¡¡¡Ni nada!!! – confirmó Wilson en el laboratorio del sueño.**

**- Veo a tu mujer – confesé más que harto de hacer de cobaya.**

**- ¡¡¡Eso sí que puede ser un mal síntoma!!! ¿A cuál de las tres? – preguntó intentando estrechar el cerco de mi dolencia.**

**- A Amber – francamente, no sé de dónde saqué los redaños.**

**- Amber no era mi mujer, no llegamos a casarnos – dijo mi amigo, desatando el nudo que oprimía su garganta.**

**- Precisamente por eso lo fue más que ninguna – martilleé filosofando en una versión libre del pensamiento nietzscheano. **

**- ¿Y por qué me dijiste que era Kutner quien…?**

**- Las alucinaciones son como los ángeles. No tienen sexo.**

**- Ya, pero tú tienes un problema. Siempre ha sido un problema, y sabías que éste momento tendría que llegar. **

**- Vaya, habló mi conciencia, pero ahórrate la moralina. No olvides que ahora tienes todas las de perder. Tu sustituta es rubia y lleva minifalda. Puede ser esquizofrenia. – insistí.**

**- O la vicodina…Conozco una clínica en Philadelphia donde podrían ayudarte **

**- Qué bien…Desintoxicación o electroshocks…No me quedan muchos activos donde invertir antes de que la Bolsa se desplome – analicé metafórico.**

**- ¿ Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Wilson.**

**- Iba a pedirle opinión a la muerta – proclamé cubriéndome de gloria.**

**- ¿A la misma que murió en tus brazos? – replicó entre la amargura y el reproche, para luego dejarme solo y sin pantalones antes de que pudiera rebatirle con otra chorrada.**

**[…]**

**0 - 1. No había pasado ni medio tiempo y ya estaba perdiendo en casa. Penalti. No se debe jugar con las cosas de comer. Y expulsión. Después de aquél despropósito Wilson no estaría muy dispuesto a seguir mi desvarío.**

**Sólo me quedaba ella.**

**Llevaba semanas sugiriendo alternativas. Supongo que sabía lo que se cocía, porque Wilson la informaba y porque también sabía de qué pie cojeaba. Había cedido a recetarme pastillas para dormir cuando le dije que llevaba sin pegar ojo desde que Kutner dejó el mundo, de modo que cuando aquella tarde entré en su despacho no estaba para fiestas. **

**Me quedé allí, plantado como un tronco del Brasil. Confuso, callado, con cara de pasmado. Rozando el ridículo.**

**- Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa. Di lo que tengas que decir o lárgate – ordenó.**

**- Dimito. – anuncié en un comportamiento más cercano a la jefa de urgencias, pero sin haberlo pensado antes. Porque en ese mismo instante comprendí que era la única opción honesta que me quedaba.**

**- ¿Y qué cosa absurda me toca pagar ésta vez? ¿Más vacaciones? ¿Nuevo mobiliario? ¿Sesiones de masaje con alguna fulana oxigenada, sifilítica y tatuada? - ¡¡¡Vaya!!! ¿Y ahora resulta que sabía lo de la actriz que contraté para acongojar a mi equipo?.¿Me espiaba?.¿Para qué, para que le magreara la derecha?. Por lo visto estuvimos convincentes a sus ojos…Me alegro de haber terminado el rodaje en mi casa y no en el curro.**

**- Puedes marcharte con el mico si es lo que te hace feliz…Los genes no traicionan. Por más que te empeñes, nunca serás su madre y, sin embargo, en cualquier caso, será digna de ti, porque siempre será una auténtica hija de puta - acusé aterrorizado, agarrándome a un clavo que ya me quemaba el alma, del único modo que podía. Del único modo que sabía.**

**- Que te jodan – replicó mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta y agarraba su maletín.**

**- Tengo alucinaciones – confesé antes de que ella abandonara la oficina.**

**Se frenó. Se quedó parada pero siguió dándome la espalda. Por un momento pensé que me dejaría tirado. Pero no. Fue directa al grano.**

**- ¿Es por la vicodina? – preguntó, porque no ignoraba que ya había barajado todas las posibilidades antes de aparecer por allí.**

**- Tenía muchos sospechosos, pero parece que sí. La vicodina es la autora del crimen. – concluí.**

**- Tal vez haya que dar parte a la policía para que la detengan antes de que pueda causar más víctimas - ¿Qué coño…? ¿Me estaba proponiendo un ingreso?**

**- No la atraparán. Es lista. Engaña, se esconde, se escabulle – le advertí asustado. No quería internarme. Y menos allí.**

**- La policía no es tonta, sabe lo que hace – me recordó. **

**- La policía no me conoce…Pero…tú…Tú sí – alcancé a articular, como si me estuvieran arrancando las palabras de cuajo, dando por terminadas las medias tintas, mientras el cruel zumbido de la revoltosa moscarda estallaba en mi cabeza y me empujaba a desistir, "no es tu niñera, no tiene por qué encargarse de ti". **

**- No soy tu guardiana, no tengo obligación de atenderte. Si lo hago es solamente porque quiero, no porque hayas hecho méritos para que alguien pierda el tiempo contigo - dijo la jefa buscando mis ojos.**

**-Te necesito – supliqué sin apenas poder mirarla a la cara. No sé si por asco o por vergüenza.**

**- Deja que hable con la canguro – pidió en tono resignado mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio. **

**Eso quería. Que se lo pidiera sin ningún género de duda. Para asegurarse de que no volvía a jugar con ella y porque estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. **

**La oí marcar pero no hice gesto alguno. Seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar.**

**[…]**

**Vómitos. El primero de los muchos pasos que me quedaban por recorrer en el largo camino del dolor. Me doblo y mis tripas se encogen conmigo. El jugo ácido picotea mi estómago y corre hacia arriba. Sube por el esófago, me agría la garganta y llena mi boca. Me inclino en el barreño para echar toda la inmundicia que tengo en mi interior **

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: "- Greg...¿Eres tú? - dije medio dormida, acercándome a la puerta._**

**_- ¡¡¡Asturias, patria queridaaaaaaaa, Asturias de mis amoooooooorees!!! ¡¡¡Quién estuviera en Asturiaaaaaaaas!!! ¡¡¡En tooooooooooooodaas las ocasióneeeeeeeeees!!!!!!! – sí, era él, y me di cuenta, por los entusiastas cantos regionales, de que en la fiesta de la cerveza de aquella noche, había corrido de todo menos la cerveza – ¡¡¡Holaaa pichurrina!!! - saludó con ojos de beodo._**

**_-¿Dónde está Abby? - pregunté al ver que llegaba solo – No eres tú precisamente el que debería estar aquí._**

**_- Soy...hip...Soy todo un…hip… caballero...hip. Me ofrecí a…hip… acompañarla a casa...Los muchachos...hip... estaban demasiado...hip... borrachos... _**

**_- Y la has perdido por el camino...- concluí._**

**_- No te equivoques, pichurrina. Digo que me ofrecí a acompañarla no que ella viniera...- matizó poniendo a cada uno en su lugar. _**

**_- Aja...¿Y puedes acordarte de dónde la dejaste? - pregunté con sorna._**

**_- Con Helmut...Me echaron del apartamento cuando ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones. Tu amiga no se cortó y se quedó en bragas...Vine porque no iba a dormir en la calle_**

**_- Pues, desde luego, aquí no será. - decidí sin compasión._**

**_- Anda, pecas, no seas así, no querrás que se me congelen las ideas – dijo mirándose la entrepierna._**

**_- Sarna con gusto no pica...Podías haberte ido al sofá_**

**_- ¿Y crees que me habrían dejado descansar? Venga, no seas Hitler, si pillo la gripe estoy jodido. Los primeros parciales son en apenas un mes_**

**_- Anda, entra – cedí finalmente._**

**_- Abby tiene un culo "abbysmal", ¿Lo sabías? _**

**_- Y ahora tú también lo sabes. Siéntate ahí y no des la lata – le pedí._**

**_- Eres muy amable, pecas – dijo temblando._**

**_- Estás tiritando – comprobé que no era una treta de las suyas _**

**_- Ya te dije, hace frío – insistió._**

**_- Me he desvelado…- dije con fastidio._**

**_- Conque…, ¿nadie va a dormir esta noche? – interrogó con todo el descaro._**

**_- Te prepararé un té – decidí lanzándole la enésima evasiva"]§_**

**- ¡¡¡Sí, un té es lo que necesito para no potar!!! **

**Sudo, tiemblo. El segundo estadio de la agonía se acerca y me horroriza. Porque ya he pasado por eso. Pagaría por ser ignorante, por borrar de mi mente todos los momentos iguales a éste. Obscenamente similares. La ansiedad crece al tiempo que mi voluntad disminuye. Acudo a mi escondite más próximo, aunque sé que ella ha revisado la casa de cabo a rabo.**

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: "No sé por qué me presté a acompañarlo aquel verano, justo cuando terminé de presentar mi tesis. Me lo pidió porque no pudo escaquearse y se veía obligado a pasar diez días con sus padres. Acepté como una idiota porque ni siquiera éramos pareja. Salíamos de juerga de pascuas a ramos. Mantener una relación seria con él ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza porque aún no sabía que me gustaba. Llegamos a Illinois y su madre me recibió como si fuera de la familia. John House no se mostró tan afectuoso, si bien se comportó con cordialidad._**

**_- ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje, Srta. Cuddy? – preguntó el Sr. House cuando ya estábamos degustando un pantagruélico menú._**

**_- Sí, gracias – contesté educada – Ha sido muy emocionante._**

**_- He pisado a fondo el acelerador – apostilló House._**

**_- Siempre has sido un loco – dijo el padre- Espero que ahora sientes la cabeza._**

**_¡¡¡De eso se trataba!!!. Quería aparentar una vida aburrida. Médico normal con novia formal. Pero ni una cosa ni la otra. Cuando, antes de irnos a la cama, nos quedamos solos en la salita de estar, me explicó_**

**_- De haberlo sabido antes, no te habría invitado – aseguró._**

**_- ¿Quieres que me marche? – pregunté _**

**_- No. No quiero que te vayas – dijo como un deseo más parecido a una súplica._**

**_Días después fue su padre quien me abordó, aprovechando que Greg había salido a comprar tabaco y que Blythe andaba trasteando en el piso de arriba._**

**_- Si usted puede fingir yo puedo hacer como que me lo creo – propuso levantando la vista del diario._**

**_- No somos novios – expuse claramente._**

**_- Lo sé. Mi mujer ha querido montar esta ilusión de realidad para aparentar por un momento que somos una familia normal – reflexionó con amargura._**

**_- Ninguna familia lo es – afirmé demasiado categórica._**

**_- Acaban de aprobar mi paso a la reserva. No sé qué diablos le habrá contado su madre a Gregory para que la secunde._**

**_- A lo mejor no ha tenido que decir nada... - aventuré, quizá metiéndome en camisas de once varas._**

**_- ¿Usted cree? - preguntó incrédulo._**

**_- Igual lo ha hecho porque le quiere - afirmé queriendo que esa fuera la explicación. Queriendo creer lo imposible. _**

**_Al tiempo de irnos el hombre paseaba nervioso, yendo y viniendo desde el dormitorio al salón y vuelta a empezar. Llegó con un cofrecito, recubierto como si fuera un tablero de damas, y me lo entregó_**

**_- Es un recuerdo de mi madre – dijo emocionado. – Siempre pensé en entregárselo a la mujer que compartiera la vida con Gregory porque significa mucho para mí. Es tuyo._**

**_- Gracias – dije tragando saliva porque nunca supe por qué quiso mantener el engaño hasta ese límite._**

**_Ya en Baltimore_**

**_- Puedes quedártelo – dijo Greg sin pestañear cuando intenté devolverle el regalo que recibí._**

**_- No. No es justo_**

**_- ¿No te gusta?_**

**_- Me encanta. Pero debes dárselo a la mujer que te merezca._**

**_- Entonces lo tiraré a la basura"]§_**

**- Ya he mirado todo, el dormitorio, el baño... – señala ella, cuando me sorprende rebuscando en un viejo joyero arlequinado que no recuerdo cómo fue a parar allí, aunque en su tono no había señal de victoria - ¿Queda algún sitio más?**

**- Los zapatos del armario y las tazas en el estante de la cocina – confieso entre resuellos. No quiero gritar y ahogo sin éxito un alarido desesperado**

**- Agarra mi mano, House – ordena al tiempo que se sienta a mi lado.**

**- Luego será peor. Puede que siga vomitando, que me orine encima. Lo sabes y aun así te quedas. ¿Por qué? – pregunto intentando evitar la tiritona.**

**- ¿Es que no lo sabes? **

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: "Me había besado más veces. Jugando, tonteando, o porque estábamos borrachos. Pero ése día no. Porque fui yo quien le besé. Me lancé y le obligué a que sus labios derraparan en los míos. Abrió su boca y me acaparó. Sus manos me ataron a su cuerpo de forma inusual. No queríamos desprendernos. ¿Qué hago en su apartamento? ¡¡Debería estar de camino a Boston para ver a los míos!!!. En lugar de eso, he inventado una solemne mentira. Todo por él. Esperando que valga la pena._**

**_- Pecas, esto es mejor que ir a jugar a los bolos – dijo sin que pareciera importarle que sus amigotes le gritaran desde abajo protestando porque llegaban tarde y ya tenían pista reservada._**

**_- Te llaman. ¿De verdad que no quieres ir? – no quería ponerle en un compromiso._**

**_- Me gusta más jugar con mis bolas – aseguró mientras casi me arrancaba los botones de la blusa y una estruendosa carcajada._**

**_- A mí también – argumenté descarada porque siempre había pensando que si llegaba ese momento más me valía dejar mis modales de señorita aparcados en el garaje._**

**_Me arrastró hasta su dormitorio en tiempo de vals. Giros de abrazos. Vueltas de caricias. Un, dos, tres. Más besos. Un, dos, tres. Completa desnudez. _**

**_Me miró desde lejos, complaciéndose en mi figura. Mis pechos son bonitos. Lo sé tan bien como él. Los toca mientras yo suspiro. Me gusta que lo haga de esa forma tan particular. Tan delicadamente ansiosa. Mi espalda se curva cuando él me obliga a pegarme a su sombra y me doy cuenta que somos una sola._**

**_- Me gusta la geometría, pecas – susurró jadeante tan impaciente como yo._**

**_- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté mientras mi transpiración aumentaba tanto que sus manos resbalaban por mi piel._**

**_No me respondió de viva voz. Fueron sus dedos los que hablaron registrándose en la posada del deseo. Equilátero invertido perfecto que se entrega por entero a él, mientras me siento a caballito en sus rodillas con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Se levanta y me eleva por los muslos. Casi duele pero quiero más. Lloro de alegría. Ni se da cuenta, tan ocupado como está en su orgía interna. Podría parar pero tampoco quiere interrumpirse de forma que me lleva a trompicones y nos tumbamos en la cama. Mi intimidad es un laberinto, acordeón flexible que se acomoda a su gusto y lo engulle sin previo aviso. De nuevo. Otra vez. Mil veces. Pierdo la cuenta… _**

**_¡¡¡Te quiero!!! – dije sin saber si me escuchaba"]§._**

**Me levanté aliviado. Y feliz. ¿Feliz? …Era imposible. Miré a mi alrededor. Ya no estaba. Fue la noche más increíble en mucho tiempo. Ni comparación con las de la "Doble P" - póquer y putas- . ¿Y me deja así? ¿Sin despedirse? ¿Después de lo le hice? ¿Después de lo que me …?. ¡¡¡Oh Dios, prefiero no pensarlo!!!. Lo primero que haré será llevarle el desayuno al despacho para darle las gracias.**

**[…]**

**Todo mi gozo metido en el pozo. No solo no comenta nada de lo que ocurrió sino que me dice, tan flamenca, que soy un empleado y ella mi jefa. ¡¡¡Como si no lo supiera!!!. ¿Ahora me da esquinazo? ¡¡¡Después de trincarme!!!. Eso no lo hace ni el más vil de los zopencos. No lo hace ni Wilson. **

**Me asomé a la galería y golpeé el pasamanos con el bastón para atraer la atención de la concurrencia. Era el momento. El vestíbulo estaba lleno. **

**- ¡¡¡Señoras, señores!!!. No hagan caso a la rumorología y escuchen. Definitivamente, las dudas han sido disipadas anoche. Les congratulará tanto como a mí saber a ciencia cierta, que nuestra jefa y administradora no es un Manolo…Ni rastro de protuberancias sospechosas. Doy fe y firmo donde haya que firmar porque…¡¡¡Me he tirado a Lisa Cuddy!!!**

**1-1. Empate en el minuto de descuento...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOUSE MD : " LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES"**

**CAPíTULO**** 4: "INVIERNO EN ÁMBAR" ( SPOILERS 5x23 Y 5x24)**

**_Para Adri, por ser una housera como manda Hugh. _**

* * *

**Ya estaba hecho. Después de mi declaración urbi et orbe no podría seguir ignorándome como si no hubiera pasado nada. Quién se cree que es. ¿Piensa que porque sea mi superior puede utilizarme como un trapo para su disfrute?. No. Ya le demostré que ésa alternativa no era posible. Se vería obligada a tomar partido. Y no tardó en hacerlo, porque oí sus gritos de hiena encelada a mis espaldas, cuando ni siquiera había llegado a mi oficina.**

**- ¡¡¡ Has ido demasiado lejos, House !!! – chilló colérica -. Te he soportado un rosario de estupideces a lo largo de todos estos años. Me has utilizado, embaucado, manipulado. Y lo que es peor, yo te lo he permitido – continuó entre lágrimas demostrando que estaba dolida por su paso en falso conmigo. - Puedo aguantar muchas cosas, pero que fantasees en público sobre tus supuestas heroicidades íntimas conmigo…¡¡¡Eso ya no lo tolero!!! ¿Querías saber si era capaz de estar a tu altura por una vez en mi vida ?. Definitivamente, House. Lo conseguiste. – suspiró para recargar las pilas de su ira. **

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos vivir felices y comer perdices? – pregunté con una leve sonrisa, al ver que había perdido totalmente los papeles. **

**- Te estoy diciendo no puedes estar todo el tiempo mordiendo la mano que te da de comer sin que eso tenga consecuencias – advirtió metafórica- Estás despedido… - escupió al fin, para después marcharse con paso decidido por el pasillo. **

**La miré el culo. A Dios gracias, la falda seguía siendo demasiado estrecha.**

**[…]**

**Llegué a mi despacho y me senté. Estaba descontrolada. Jamás, en los años que llevaba como directora del PPTH, me había sentido tan mal. Me daba igual lo que la gente pensara de mí. Lo que me fastidiaba, lo que me daba cien patadas, era que fuera Gregory House, al que consideraba una persona importante en mi vida, el que me la hubiera jugado así. De ese modo tan burdo e infantil. Absurdamente impropio. No quería seguir llorando pero no podía evitarlo. La rabia y la tristeza me vencían. Aún estaba sonándome la nariz cuando apareció por allí. Le miré. Tenía valor después de todo.**

**- No era una broma, House. – le aclaré en voz baja - . Quiero que te largues del hospital cuanto antes. **

**- ¿Tienes varias barras de labios del mismo tono? ¿Una que mancha y otra que no? – interrogó sin venir a cuento.**

**- ¿Y eso qué importa ahora? – espeté cansada, harta de sus juegos y adivinanzas imposibles - No formalizaré el despido. Admitiré tu dimisión por cualquier motivo, lo que sea que se te ocurra, y te daré una recomendación.**

**- Eres muy considerada, Lisa. Te llamo por tu nombre porque ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes, por no decir bajo tus bragas – argumentó ácido, intentando meter el dedo en la llaga que suponía más me podía doler.**

**- No quiero joderte la vida – repliqué con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-, sólo aspiro a que desaparezcas de la mía. Al fin y al cabo, no ha pasado nada distinto a lo que lleva sucediendo entre nosotros habitualmente y no tengo…**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? – me interrumpió estupefacto.**

**- De lo de ayer. Me insultaste y me fui…No es la primera vez que ocurre. Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a que me pisotees. Por eso te echo, porque sé que nunca me ganaré tu respeto, porque sé que no vas a cambiar haga lo que haga y ocurra lo que ocurra - le dije bien a las claras.**

**- Eso no…no fue lo que pasó…no fue así…yo… Yo te…te pedí ayuda… Viniste a casa conmigo…estuviste allí toda la noche y… acabamos acostándonos, te hice…, hicimos el amor – adujo él sin que se traslucieran rasgos de mofa o sarcasmo. **

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – interrogué intuyendo que algo, no precisamente bueno, estaba pasando.**

**De repente, volví a encontrarme con sus ojos. Su expresión no era la de siempre. Parecía espantado. Caminaba hacia atrás tambaleante, buscando un punto de apoyo más allá de su bastón. Sólo el sillón del despacho evitó que se desplomara. Su voz sonaba dubitativa y sus frases carentes de sentido. Sin más, se calló y pensé que iba a desmayarse. Me acerqué:**

**- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté realmente asustada intentando agarrarle**

**No…No podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara?. Me besó. Se lanzó a mis labios como un ave de rapiña. Se desnudó con la prisa del deseo. Con el ansia de amar y ser amada. Con las ganas de querer. Rompió sus esquemas y sus cuerdas vocales empapada en un alud de sentimientos que salieron a la superficie en tromba. Como la lava de un volcán. No, estaba visto. Prefería olvidarlo y por eso lo negaba. Mentía y yo tenía la prueba. El rouge de mi bolsillo es la respuesta. Busco con desespero el pintalabios escondido en mi chaqueta. Magia negra. ¿Qué ocurre?. El color. La forma. El objeto. Han cambiado. La voluptuosidad del carmín ha sido sustituida por el duro e impasible plástico macilento de un frasco de vicodina. Lo miro y empiezo a comprender. Lo miro y lo arrojo al suelo. Como si la simple lejanía me pudiera librar de su yugo. Estoy aturdido, pierdo el equilibrio y tengo que buscar algo donde agarrarme, porque mi habitual sustento no es suficiente. Mi cerebro es una autopista colapsada que busca sin éxito una vía de escape. Otra vez. Rumores atronadores golpean el umbral de mi consciente. Y vienen en pareja, como las patrullas de carretera. Para detenerme por exceso de velocidad.**

**- ¡¡¡Te has inventado una historia preciosa sobre alguien que se parece a ti!!! ¡¡¡Qué pena que no seas tú!!! – dijo ella con una falsa voz metálica que reverberaba hasta volverme loco - Mira al frente mi amor y verás cuánta verdad hay en lo que digo. Mi amigo te lo confirmará**

**Lo hice sin resistirme y allí estaba él. El joven doctor hindú. Aquel que yo apreciaba porque, según decían, éramos parecidos. El que buscó la verdad en su vida y sólo llegó a ella cuando se encontró con la muerte.**

**- ¡¡¡Muy bonita, jefe!!! ¡¡¡Lástima que no sea verdad!!! – dijo expresando su opinión más serio de lo habitual.**

**No me contesta. Tengo que insistir. Le toco. Está helado a pesar de que parece estar al borde del delirio más febril. Fuera de lugar. A millones de años luz. Tomo su brazo lo más fuerte que puedo. Debo hacerle reaccionar. Sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarme, aumentan mi desconcierto.**

**- No…No estoy bien – confesó con los ojos hundidos en el más profundo terror.**

**[…]**

**Llegaron por sorpresa, sin llamar, y me pillaron rellenando unos historiales e informes. No dijeron nada. Yo tampoco. Porque no hacía falta. Mi jefa apareció con cara seria. Desolada, con una angustia profunda. Su gesto lo decía todo. "Ha llegado la hora, James", parecía gritar. Peor fue encontrarme con la mirada líquida de él. No me rehuyó, no era de esa clase de personas, pero adiviné en sus ojos la mezcla de sensaciones. Miedo extremo, entendiendo por fin que se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra de sí mismo, tanto o más ridícula que sus propias quimeras. Pérdida, al toparse frente a frente con la escabrosa verdad de su desnuda existencia, y resignación ante lo que estaba por llegar. No tenía que explicarme nada. Su silencio era el más estruendoso de los ruidos. "Ayúdame, me hundo", habría dicho, si la vergüenza le hubiera permitido hablar.**

**[…]**

**Subo la escalera con precaución. Varios desconocidos, trabajadores de aquella institución, me esperan a la entrada para darme la bienvenida. ¡¡¡Qué amabilidad!!!. O más bien para impedir que huya. Imbéciles. Soy un grillado, putero y drogadicto que además no puede correr.¿ Estáis seguros de que me queréis entre vosotros?. Me abren la puerta. Si atravieso el vano soy todo suyo. No me queda otra, la hoja se va cerrando. El sol, el día, la vida quedan atrás. Y él también. No puedo resistirme. Le miro por última vez. Se ha quedado con mis llaves, mi reloj, las pequeñas cosas a las que no damos importancia pero que nos recuerdan que somos distintos a las alimañas. Está quieto, no se mueve. Su cara no es como la mía. No transmite preocupación, incluso parece sonreír. "Tranquilo, Greg, cuidaré de todo" me dice sin voz. No me cabe duda. Ese hombre, al que desprecié cuando el dolor le atravesaba, es el único que está allí para mitigar mi desamparo. Aunque no hemos cruzado ni una sola palabra durante el viaje ni al despedirnos, sabe exactamente cómo estoy. Lo que pienso. Lo que siento. Por eso, bajo la cabeza y desaparezco hacia una travesía sin retorno.**

**[…]**

**Paredes blancas. Cerebro gris. Sábanas blancas. Pensamientos negros. Suelo blanco. Futuro añil. Como mis ojos. Estoy solo en un módulo de aislamiento. No es una cárcel, me han advertido. Únicamente será una noche por precaución. Es una sala vacía. No hay nada, salvo un catre para tumbarse, porque algunos de los que están aquí intentan terminar con el tratamiento nada más llegar. ¡¡¡Qué coño!!!. Yo no quiero morir aunque mi vida no valga la pena. Mañana me harán una evaluación completa y seré asignado al lugar correspondiente, me informó un celador. Me encanta ese lenguaje pretendidamente aséptico, tan políticamente correcto que, sin embargo, dice más de lo que quiere. Me han traído la cena y ropa de dormir. Un absurdo pijama de topos que me niego a vestir. Aún no estoy tan loco. Prefiero estar desnudo. Al menos, la soledad y el silencio me permitirán descansar antes de unirme al rebaño de los necios.**

**- ¡¡¡Greg!!! ¡¡¡Greg!!! – reconozco su voz al instante. **

**- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy aquí? – pregunto impaciente.**

**- No hace falta que nadie me lo diga. Siempre supe que terminarías así – confesó cortante.**

**- Nunca supiste nada, nada de nada – argumenté enfrentándome a él. Como siempre.**

**- ¿Crees que esta última fantochada valdrá para algo? – interpela ofensivo-. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Hay maneras más directas y baratas. Ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero.**

**Se echa mano al cinto y se lo quita. Como en otras épocas. Soy consciente de que podría matarme y nadie se enteraría. Tal vez hasta se lo agradezca. ¿No es lo que siempre quiso?. Eliminar al bastardo. Su brazo se eleva a lo más alto para asestarme el primer golpe. Quiero defenderme pero mis piernas no me responden e instintivamente me encojo, colocándome en posición fetal, aunque no estoy asustado. No como solía cuando sucedían episodios similares. No llega a nada porque su rostro se dulcifica antes de que pueda siquiera rozarme. **

**- Greg, lucha…Lucha como siempre, lucha como nunca – aunque su tesitura se ha transformado tanto como su faz también la adivino.**

**- Mamá, Wilson es un cabrón. Le dije que no te contara cómo estoy – musito al tiempo que noto que me estoy poniendo colorado.**

**- Pero Greg, ¿Quién crees que firmó los papeles para internarte? Tú no estás en condiciones…- descubre mientras su contorno se desvanece.**

**- Mamá, no me dejes aquí…- suplico.**

**No me ha hecho caso y se ha ido. Quiere creerme y me anima porque es su deber pero, en el fondo, tampoco confía en mí. Las lágrimas se me caen. No quiero, pero resbalan por mi cara, salando mis mejillas.**

**- ¡¡¡Pero, qué llorón eres, doctor!!! – ¡¡¡Dios mío, la que faltaba!!!.**

**- Deja de tocarme los huevos y vete a la mierda – digo sin contemplaciones.**

**- No, cariño. No creo que sea buena idea. Si me voy a la mierda, tú tendrías que venir conmigo. – explica convincente.**

**- ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? ¿Calentarme los cascos y otras cosas? – la increpo para ver si consigo asustarla y se marcha.**

**- ¡¡¡Niño malo!!! – eleva el tono para regañarme - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se puede subir al autobús sin billete?.¡¡¡Es la segunda vez que lo intentas!!!. Tu padre tiene razón, mereces un escarmiento. Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso y para otras cosas más humillantes…**

**[…]**

**- ¿Dr. House? ¿Dr. House? – alguien que no conozco me llama fuera de hora.- Disculpe la tardanza. Ha surgido un imprevisto y no he podido venir a verle antes. Veo que está usted como en su casa.**

**- ¿Se les ha escapado uno con la camisa de fuerza puesta? – pregunto mientras vuelvo poco a poco a la realidad comprobando que aún estoy con mi ropa de calle en una habitación convencional.**

**- No…- dice el tipo amablemente- Permítame que me presente. Soy Elías Kaneti, el director de la clínica.**

**- ¡¡¡Ah, el psicokiller compinche de Wilson!!! – exclamo con falso entusiasmo.**

**- Efectivamente, estudié con James – sonríe como un idiota sin darse por aludido. – En un rato se servirá la cena pero tiene tiempo para instalarse. Le dejo en la mesa las normas del centro, espero que su estancia aquí le sea agradable y que seamos buenos amigos. Buenas tardes.**

**¿Buenos amigos? ¿De qué va? ¿Es que la palabra "amigos" admitía el plural?. ¿Qué hace hablándome como si fuera el puto botones de un hotelito de medio pelo en Newark?. ¡¡¡En menudo antro me he metido!!!. El olor a resina regresa cuando el tonto del pueblo se va. Es como un perfume delicado de sabor ocre que se masca y se incrusta en los dientes como una aleación maleable. Y ella viene con él. Ya no está enfadada. Ahora entona. La oigo tararear como aquella noche en el bar. **

"**Enjoy yourself,**

**it's later than you think.**

**Enjoy yourself while you're still**

**in the pink.**

**The years go by**

**as quickly as a wink.**

**Enjoy yourself**

**it's later than you think"**

**Tal vez tuviera razón, pero ya no podía hacerme daño ni aunque me solfeara la Macarena. Sin orden ni concierto, un cuarteto de cuerda sustituye a la enredadora. No cuadran con el escenario pero son como la orquesta del Titanic y se empeñan en ejecutar su pieza. Las Cuatro Estaciones. **

**Sonreí. Acababa de comprobar algo que siempre sospeché y que me hizo volver a mis cabales**

**Había más locos fuera que dentro.**

**Y además, no me gustaba Vivaldi.**

**FIN**


End file.
